


Operation Chopsticks

by Savorysavery



Series: Operation Spies: A Lok x Totally Spies Fusion Series [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Totally Spies
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Character(s) of Color, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Female Friendship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An Arisaka Type 30 is a modern Japanese rifle used until the end of World War II. </p><p>A Howa Type 64 is a Japanese battle rifle used exclusively by the Japan Self-Defense Forces and the Japanese Coast Guard. They were popular up until 1989, when the Howa Type 89 superseded it in technical advances.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Double-Oh-No!

**Summary:** Korra, Asami, and Opal were just college juniors trying to get to the end of their fours years, but fate –or the government– had a very _different_ idea in mind for them.

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Adventure, Action, Friendship

* * *

 

 

“Korra! Asami!” Opal Beifong dashed down the hall of Astral Hall, arms waving wildly. Students gave her a wide berth, press themselves close to the walls and the wide, shining windows as she zigzagged down to them.

 

“Opal, hey!” Asami exclaimed. Opal flung her arms around both girls, and they all giggled, stumbling a bit.

 

“You seem happier than you normally are,” Korra teased. “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing, just happy to see my two best friends again, is all,” Opal giggled. She flexed her arms, hugging them again.

 

“Opal, you _always_ see us. We’ve lived together since second semester freshman year,” Asami stated. “I saw you in the morning bathroom even, and we both ate bagels in Li Hall before class.”

 

“I know, I _know_ ,” Opal assured. “Can’t a girl be happy?”

 

“Heh, I guess. So really, anything up?” Korra asked.

 

“Yes, actually. I found something in my backpack this morning.” Opal swung her arms down, shimmying her highlighter green backpack down her shoulders. It dropped to the ground with a soft _plop_ and she knelt, fishing around inside. “Here it is!”

 

Opal stood back up, a thick, folded piece of paper in hand. She opened it, revealing perfectly looping text, written in jet black ink: _Find your friends and I’ll find you_.

 

“Cryptic,” Asami whispered.

 

“Kinda creepy,” Korra added, whistling low.

 

“Yeah, I know right? But I decided to find you all, just in case we needed to report the creep. I figured, what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

 _Click_. All three girls turned to the door next to them. It was opening, inch by inch, silently swinging inside. “H-Hello?” Opal whispered. “Are you the person who sent this?”

 

But no one ever appeared. Instead, a huge gust of wind belched from the doorway, yanking the girls in like a vacuum sucking up dust.

 

“Korra!” Asami shouted. Korra had gotten the worst of the pull, and was barely holding onto some interior shelving inside the closet threatening to take them. Asami herself was drifting deeper to the back of the small room, wind yanking on her ankles and calves.

 

“Guys, hand on!” Opal shouted, hanging by her fingertips on the door. _Why was no one seeing this_? she thought, green eyes frantically looking around. “I-” Opal’s fingers slipped and the wind grabbed her, tossing her into Korra. It was a domino chain: Korra slipped next, and when she accidently grabbed at Asami’s ankle, she slipped too, and they all tumbled, head over heels, into the dark black back of the closet, the door slamming soundly shut in front of them.

 

Together, they tumbled down a slick, metal tube, sliding quick in unision. Each girls was screeching: Opal at a high pitch, Asami in whoops and Korra with a bright, fearless smile. Their slide came to an abrupt end though, depositing them in a dimly lit room.

 

Korra grunted as Asami and Opal tumbled on top of her. "My arm!" Korra shouted, trying to turn to push them off. "Get off!"

 

Opal shifted, rolling onto the floor. "Jeez, I didn't know that your workroom was so  _dangerous_ , Asami!" she exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. "What are you keeping down there? Holes that lead to dark rooms?" She groaned, hand rubbing her hip. "And give  _bruises_?"

 

Asami sat up, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "No, Opal," she sighed. "What happened to us?" She turned, looking at Korra.

 

Groaning, Korra pushed herself up, rubbing her aching bicep. "Don't look at me like I know what happened!  _You're_ -" she pointed at Asami, cheeks red, "-the one who's the tech whiz! Fix us out of this!"

 

"Ladies, if you'll please." In unison, the girls twisted, turning their attention the shadows at the back of the room. "I believe I can help you."

 

A tall man with a slick, shiny bald head stepped from the shadows. He wore a tailored suit: brown, with an orange button down and yellow tie. Truthfully, on anyone, it would have made them look like a hotdog, but on him...it was somehow befitting. "Now, allow me to introduce myself." 

 

He snapped his fingers and the girls cried out, suddenly finding themselves on a plush, heart shaped couch. The lights brightened and he took a seat behind a hardwood desk. "My name is Tenzin Lama, and welcome to G.L.O.H.S."

 

"Gloss? What's that?" Opal asked.

 

"It stands for the  **G** lobal **L** eague **o** f **H** uman **S** afety. G.L.O.H.S., like lip gloss." Tenzin paused, crossing his legs. "We protect those that can't always do it. Whether crime, humanitarian issues, terrorism, or any threat against the safety of society, we intercede with our agents, helping to facilitate justice from behind the scenes. In short..." he locked his gaze with the trio. "We provide spies to save the world."

 

"Spies?" Opal whispered. "Wow!" She clapped her hands together, bouncing on the couch.

 

"So, why are  _we_  here?" Asami inquired, quirking an eyebrow. "We're just college students."

 

"Yeah, right now, I'm missing metal shop!" Korra exclaimed. "I was right in the middle of a project."

 

"You're here because based on an ongoing examination of your skills, a written exam, and a year of study, you three have been selected to become part of our new Republic City Division. We'll even elevate you to the intermediate level of Super Spies."

 

"Ongoing examinations?!" Korra shouted. "I didn't consent to that!" She crossed her arms, ice blue eyes narrowing. 

 

"Of course you did. Your college entry exams?" Tenzin waved his hand and the wall behind him shivered, glowing with light as all three girl's papers appeared. "We simply collected the data from the test, along with your other scores and watch you until we felt you met our standards. Completely legal," he added, stroking him pointed beard. 

 

"I bet," Korra grumbled, rolling her eyes.

 

"Anyways, girls," Tenzin began. "Would you like to become spies?"

 

The trio looked at each other. "We... What about our schoolwork?" Asami asked. "I can't afford to fall behind on my degree."

 

"And our social lives," Opal added. We have friends and family. Will they be safe?"

 

"Not to mention the fact that we're  _just_ girls. We're not superheroes," Korra interjected.

 

"Yes, all of that has already been considered. G.L.O.H.S. will do our best to protect all of that. Plus, Korra Johnson, you all are anything  _but_ normal or average. We wouldn't have chosen you as the first of our new recruits if you were." He paused. "How about this? I'll send you on a mission. If you like it, then you can join. If not, we'll erase your memory-" Opal's eyes widened "- _safely_ and you go back to be typical 'normal' college students."

 

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose. "...alright." Asami gasped.

 

"Are you sure Korra?" she asked. Korra nodded.

 

"Yeah. I wanna try this." 

 

"Then I'm in too!" Opal stated. 

 

"I suppose I am too." Asami nodded, smiling. "So, do we get those cool catsuits?"

 

"In fact, you do." Tenzin smiled, pressing a button. "Navy for Korra, Hunter Green for Asami, and a pleasant Yellow for Opal." There was a soft click and the couch shuddered. "Have fun girls. I'll brief you on your flight. You're off to Ba Sing Se." The couch fell from beneath them and the girls fell, tumbling down another dark tunnel.


	2. The Girls of Ba Sing Se

“My head, _again_ ,” Korra groaned, head lolling back and forth. She shifted, but found herself snug against an airplane chair, and in a tight, form fitting navy catsuit.

 

Across the aisle was Asami, eyes still closed, in a green catsuit. Someone –not Asami, Korra assumed– had pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Korra’s own short tresses were styled off her face and shoulders with bobby pins that stabbed into her scalp.

 

“K-Korra?” Opal whispered. She was blinking rapidly, and her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls. “Where are we?”

 

“We are on a plane.” Both Korra and Opal looked at each other, but out of their eyes, they saw an attendant with wire-rimmed glasses, brown hair and a no-nonsense expression. “Up here, ladies.” Both girls turned their attention forward, blinking rapidly. “My name is Zhu Li. I am your assigned G.L.O.H.S. caretaker, agent, and your go-to for your first official mission.”

 

By now, Asami was waking up, groaning softly, green eyes still a bit hazy. “Who… what?”

 

“Thank you for joining us, Agent Sato,” Zhu Li said, nodding her head at Asami. “I was just beginning your briefing.” She turned and clapped, and a screen descended from the ceiling, clicking softly. It lit up, with the beginnings of a presentation.

 

“Wow, the ritz,” Opal murmured, smiling. “Bet Asami has a plan like this. So, Joo De-”

 

“Zhu Li,” Zhu Li corrected. “Never Joo De.”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Opal answered, cheeks coloring bright red. “What’s our first mission?”

 

“Surveillance,” Zhu Li replied.

 

“Oh, where at?” Opal asked.

 

“A restaurant,” Zhu Li answered.  

 

“We’re going to get lunch?” Korra asked, quirking an eyebrow. “No 007? No Nuktuk?”

 

“No, Agent Johnson. We’re –you three– are going to survey the newest chain restaurant in the Ba Sing Se food district. It’s called the Jade Lotus.” A building made from cream colored brick appeared, with green accents and trim: jade, just like the restaurant’s name. “Rumor has it that a group known as Chop Suey-”

 

“Geez, this sounds offensive already,” Opal whispered. Korra snickered and Asami rolled her eyes. “Chop Suey? Really?”

 

“-A group known as Chop Suey has been evading the Health Inspector Coalition in Ba Sing Se’s Lower Ring. It will be your job to take surveillance photography in order to assist with our organization moving forward and increasing food safety for all citizens.”

 

“Wow,” Asami whispered. “That’s…interesting.”

 

“More like, boring,” Opal quipped. “I’m not a photographer! I’m here to be a spy!”

 

Zhu Li was quick to ignore her, continuing with the briefing. “To help you on mission, Tenzin has given me a few gadgets for each of you.” Zhu Li waved her hand and a table ascended from the floor. “You’ll be taking the Laser Lipstick in Cherry-Maroon No. 5, the Expandable Cable Bungee Belt, the 24 Exposure Mini Barrette Camera in a stunning silver, and, of course, the Jetpack Backpack in matte black. Oh, and I’ve asked for a Port-a-Lab 9000 in a messenger bag, not a briefcase. For incognito purposes, of course.”

 

“Oh, I’m so excited!” Opal exclaimed. “When do we get there?”

 

“We’re about to drop you off now, actually,” Zhu Li said. “Helmets on.”

 

There was a whir and two metal arms extended from behind their chairs, handling black helmets. The arms settled them snuggly onto each girl’s head, tugging their hair out of the way and securing the chinstraps. “There we go,” Zhu Li intoned. “Safety first, after all.”

 

“I could have done that myself!” Korra growled, adjusting the helmet.

 

“Be safe, and check your compowders when you touch down.”

 

“Comepowder?” Asami asked.

 

“You’ll find them, and the digital manual, in your pocket upon landing. Please conceal your parachutes as soon as you touch down, and remember: this _is_ a test.” Zhu Li stepped back and a lever fell down from the ceiling. “Good luck.” She pulled on it and the seats fell out from beneath the girls sending them down into the open air.

 

“I _hate_ this spy crap so far!” Korra shouted, plummeting towards the ground. She waved her arms and legs, trying to slow herself down.

 

“ I just wish we’d stop falling down so much!” Asami screeched, tumbling over in dizzying circles.

 

“Shoot!” Opal cried, reaching around to pat her back. “I mean, chutes! The Parachutes!”

 

They all scrambled for their backs and found cords and together, yanked hard. The wind caught their parachutes and snatched them up, yanking them back up into the sky.

 

“Now what?” Opal cried, legs kicking in slow circles.

 

“Well, we fall and do what Zhu Li suggested: stow these as soon as we land,” Asami answered, legs straight. That seemed to satisfy Opal, and she stopped kicking.

 

They landed five minutes later in an alleyway. Quickly, they stuffed the parachutes back into their backpacks, surprised at how compact they became. “Wow, these are genius!” Korra exclaimed. “You can fit more in here than you can my toaster! Look, even the _helmet_ folds and fits.” Indeed it did: the helmet collapsed, folding up to no bigger than a wallet.

 

Asami sighed. “Korra, it fits more because it’s not a _toaster_.”

 

“Excuse you, princess,” Korra interjected. “It’s a six _slot_ toaster with bagel capacity and a butter warmer!”

 

“Korra! The mission!” Asami shot back, eyebrows knitting together.

 

“Fine, fine,” Korra said, holding her hands up in surrender. “Let’s just find these compowder things.” They dug into their backs and pulled out what looked to be an actual compowder. It was bubblegum pink and slick, and when they each pressed a button to open it, revealed a computer within.

 

“This is amazing,” Asami said. “It’s got a computer, and a phone, with additional slots for data and-”

 

“Geek, back to the mission,” Korra said with a sly smirk. “Remember?”

 

“I found the manual,” Opal said, waving a thin guide. She opened it and began to read. “Once accessed, it is necessary to lock your compowder to your own signature. Do so by holding it up to the eye of your choosing in order to receive a digital scan.” Nodding, the trio held up their devices. Opening a single eye wide, they waited, and then-

 

“Ow!” Korra fumbled with the device, nearly dropping it. “That hurt!”

 

Asami blinked, waving her hand over her eye. “It certainly wasn’t pleasant. I can still see purple dots.” She pouted, lips turning down into a deep frown.

 

With her good eye, Opal continued to read. “Your compowder should now be locked to you and only you. It will be your main line of contact to your agent. They are automatically programmed into your compowder from the moment you become a spy. In addition, the compowder has a dictionary, web access, a usb cord, and the ability to change your outfits to suit the situation. Please make sure the final function works now.”

 

Standing up, Opal held her compowder out at arm’s length. “Let’s see, how about some Ba Sing Se fashion?” She pressed her finger down on and a light enveloped her, and suddenly, her catsuit swapped out for a mandarin collar shirt and a pair of black jeans. “It works! Try it, try it!”

 

Korra opted for a t-shirt and jeans and Asami went for a pink polka dot sundress. “Well, now we look like civilians,” she giggled. “Oh, I love being able to say that now that we’re not!”

 

Korra twisted around, feeling the fabric. “Wow, it does feel real. Impressive. Now c’mon, let’s find this Jade Lotus.”

 

Finding the restaurant wasn’t hard: as soon as they shouldered their backpacks and exited the alleyway, they found themselves in the midst of the afternoon lunch hour rush. Thanks to Zhu Li’s positioning, they were even in the Lower Ring of the city too.

 

“That’s it!” Opal exclaimed, pushing through the crowd. Asami and Korra followed behind, shoving their way over to Opal.

 

She stood beneath an open doorway, with black curtains billowing in the muggy summer breeze. A giant, sculpted jade lotus was above the doorway. “Yep,” Korra said. “I think Opal’s right. If not, someone needs to change their decoration.”

 

Pushing past the curtain, the girls entered the restaurant. “Good afternoon!” They turned, and saw a waitress in a banana yellow cheongsam standing at a podium. “How many in your party?”

 

“Just us three,” Asami said. “Is there a table?”

 

“Of course!” She waved over another girl, and she smiled. “Prima will show you a table.”

 

Prima walked them to the back of the restaurant, and settled them at a low table. The girls sat down, settling onto the plush cushions. “I’ll bring you tea in a moment,” she said, bowing slightly.

 

“Well, this doesn’t look too bad,” Korra said. “No health problems here.”

 

“We’ll see,” Asami mused, relaxing.

 

Soon, Prima had brought their tea back. She set it between them all, pouring three equal measures into three small, chipped cups. “Do you know what you’d like?”

 

“The bao platter, please, extra ginger,” Opal chirped.

 

“I’ll take the chicken and rice,’ Korra stated.

 

“I’d like the shredded pork and moon peach soup, extra seaweed and prunes,” Asami nodded, and shut her menu. “Thank you.”

 

Prima excused herself, and meandered back to the kitchen area, leaving the girls to chat, until she returned. “So…” Korra began.

 

“So…” Opal replied.

 

“So, what class would you be in right now?” Asami asked.

 

“Metal shop,” Korra replied. “We’re working on welding this week.”

 

“Opera 101,” Opal stated. When she saw Korra and Asami’s raised eyebrows, she pouted. “What? I needed a music credit!”

 

“I suppose I’d be down in the labs,” Asami quipped. “This beats out work though.”

 

“I can’t argue with that,’ Korra agreed. “Even if we’re playing _health_ inspectors.”

 

Prima returned back with a tray loaded with food. She sat down each plate before the girls, and finished with a generic, “Wave and I’ll come if you need me” before leaving them be.

 

Cautiously, the girls eyes their food, trying hard not to poke and prod at it. “The food doesn’t _smell_ bad,” Opal said, sniffing at the dumplings on her plate. She plucked one up between her fingers. She swiped it through the small bowl of soy sauce and popped it into her mouth. “It doesn’t _taste_ bad either!”

 

 “Well, if she hasn’t fallen over yet, I guess we can eat,” Korra chimed, snapping her chopsticks apart.

 

They dug in, looking around the shop with curious eyes. For the most part, it look like any restaurant: Chinese characters written on white paper, bright green lanterns over each table, waitresses in stiff collared shirts with gold thread frog snaps at their neck. Nothing looked unusual at all.

 

“This is pretty good,” Korra said around a mouthful of rice. Asami was still picking at her glob, practically dissecting it.

 

“I… suppose,” Asami said, taking a small bite. She chewed through it, gulping hard to force the rice down. “I’ve had-”

 

Suddenly, a waitress appeared at their table. She had jet black hair piled up in a perfectly round bun on the side of her head and a sky blue cheongsam on, with a hole cut in the chest to reveal the tops of her breasts. Korra’s eyes instantly shot down to her plate, cheeks turning red, and Asami cast her glance to her cup of tea. “Is your food alright?” the waitress asked, tilting her head. She smiled, tongue darting out to lick her perfect red lips.

 

“It’s great, especially the chicken breast,” Korra exclaimed. “I mean-”

 

“It’s all very tasty, especially the _bao_. What kind of filling is this?” Opal asked, pointing at her dumplings.

 

“Resturant secret,” the waitress chirped. “Well, my name is Bai Li, and if you need me, please, wave.” She bowed slightly and smiled once more, walking away from the table.

 

“Geez Korra, _breasts_?!” Asami exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

 

“Sorry, sorry, they were just… there!” Korra blushed once more and picked at her chicken breast.

 

“Girls, instead of eating and fighting, maybe we should be-” Opal slapped her hands on the table, a sly smile coming over her face. “- _spying_ about now? Eh? Eh?”

 

Korra put her chopsticks down, nodding. “Yeah, we should. I can eat later: I wanna drop kick someone.”

 

“For someone that was super uninterested in this, you sure are excited,” Asami teased. Korra crossed her arms, turning her gaze away.

 

“Whatever! Let’s just pay and go.”

 

Asami paid the table, laying down a fifty yuan note on the table. Bai Li noticed them exit from across the room and waved before turning back to the counter.

 

“Now,” Asami said outside. “Let’s ditch these disguises and get back into those catsuits.”

 

“And into their back offices,” Opal chirped, sidestepping down an alleyway. “I bet we can change here _and_ sneak in!”

 

In the shadows of the alleyway, they pulled out their compowders. They each pressed a button and their clothes disappeared, leaving them back in their catsuits. “How does it do that?”

 

“I don’t know,” Opal said, shaking off the last tingles of the outfit change. “Magic maybe?”

 

“Ha!” Korra said. “Like _magic_ exists! Next thing you’ll be saying people can bend the elements and use them to save the world!” She wiggled her fingers, giggling.

 

“Don’t be silly, Korra. Magic, and whatever you just talked about, don’t exist,” Asami said, elbowing her in the side. “Now let’s figure out how to get in.”

 

It surprisingly didn’t take too long to find a way in: there was actually quite a convenient vent opening over the backdoor. “We just need to get it open,” Asami mused.

 

“I know!” Opal slid her backpack off, unzipping it and fishing around inside. “We’ll use this!” She held up the tube of Laser Lipstick and uncapped it. “Stand back girls: I’m firing my laser!”

 

Opal shot the laser at the vent, and it cut through the metal like a hot knife through butter. She followed the entire frame, cutting until the vent cover groaned. It dropped and Korra caught it, setting it down gently near the trash. “There,” Opal said, smiling. “In we go!”

 

They took turns histing each other up: Opal went in first, shimmying into the vent on her belly. “It’s a bit tight, but you two should fit!”  Korra followed, clambering in as quietly as she could. She left her legs out and Asami jumped, pulling herself up with Korra as ballast.

 

Finally they were all inside, crawling forward as stealthily as possible. “I wonder when we’ll get to their kitchen,” Opal whispered. “Hopefully soon, right g-”

 

Suddenly Opal disappeared, falling down another vent. She screamed, tumbling down into a wider area, and coming to a half only when she hit a wall. She could only hope no one heard.

 

Korra dropped down a minute later, settling down onto the vent with a lot more finesse than Opal, snickering to herslef. Asami followed, green eyes wide with concern. “Opal, are you okay?”

 

Opal groaned, turning herself around, hand on her head. “Yeah, just… bruised.” That only fairly quickly.

 

“Well, I’m glad that you’re fine,” Asami said, settling in. “Now, let’s see where we’re at.”

 

The vent they were in had a square of slats, opening up into a large area. It was dimly lit, yet Asami was sure that with time, her eyes would adjust enough for them to see. Five minutes later, things were clear, although they were still a bit fuzzy in the shadows.

 

The smell of oil and the sound of mechanical gears reached the girl’s ears, and Asami instantly perked up. “This sounds like a factory,” she whispered. A clank sounded and Asami nodded. “This isn’t a kitchen at all.”

 

“Should we try and get into there?” Korra asked.

 

“No, that’s not the best idea, Korra,” Asami stated. “Just… give me a moment to think this through.”

 

The sounds of the factory became more and more pronounced: clanking, clunking, and chugging. Yet even with all the smells of the area, there was nothing of food. “Wait… I can see something.”

 

Opal squinted, staring at a long length of black. “It looks like stuff’s on it, Asami!”

 

 “Something is off here though…” Korra whispered. “Asami, the clip!”

 

Asami reached up to her hair, and undid the hair clip, turning it on. The camera lens zoomed in, right as a black shape was coming down the line. It fell into a bin, clattering onto a bunch of other lumps. “Let me zoom in,” Asami whispered, bending the clip. It zoomed in quickly, clicking as it produced a clear picture.

 

“That’s… That’s an assembly line!” Asami shouted. She panned around, and suddenly, another black shape emerged from the end of a chute. She adjusted the camera once more, until the picture was perfectly focused on it in detail.

 

“Raava,” she whispered. “That’s an Arisaka Type 30. And that’s a Howa Type 64 or… or maybe an 89.” Asami leaned back, pressing her back against the cool vent wall. “Those are _weapons_. Spirits,” Asami whispered. “This is just like Future Industries’ lines .”

 

“You make _weapons_ now?” Opal hissed. “Asami, really-” Korra reached over and pinched her. “Ouch!”

 

“No, _no_.” Asami waved her hand. “They’re using mass production, is what I mean. Pretty quickly too.” Another ten weapons had already been spat out, and that was just on _this_ line. If there were more… “They’re mass producing weapons. But what for?” Asami hissed, chewing on her bottom lip. “Take a look too.”

 

They all three peered through their hairclips, scanning the factory. Asami was right: weapons were coming out of the chute quickly, landing in bit metal bins, all of it was disguised by the –crummy, as Asami had said – restaurant above. “We need to get somewhere safe,” Asami said. “Let’s go back up the chute.”

 

“I think we can’t go back on being normal again,” Opal whispered, watching as weapons exited a chute, dropping into huge carts.

 

“Let’s just get out of here,” Korra said, expression serious.

 

They all turned around, crawling back towards the vent they dropped down from. This time, they hoisted Korra up first, lifting her until she could get some purchase on the opening.

 

“Hey guys?” Korra said, looking down.

 

“Yeah?” Opal called back up.

 

“We have company,” she said, blue eyes growing wide. “And she wears a blue cheongsam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Arisaka Type 30 is a modern Japanese rifle used until the end of World War II. 
> 
> A Howa Type 64 is a Japanese battle rifle used exclusively by the Japan Self-Defense Forces and the Japanese Coast Guard. They were popular up until 1989, when the Howa Type 89 superseded it in technical advances.


End file.
